


I've Got an Airman (Way over Town That's Good to Me, oh Yeah)

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [28]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Airman Alex Manes, Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, Love Letters, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, No Dialogue, Rosa Lives!, Songfic, the lost decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Alex had always suspected that Michael Guerin was a boy genius but the most recent love letter he’d received from his girlfriend (aka his secret boyfriend) did a damn fine job of making it crystal clear.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	I've Got an Airman (Way over Town That's Good to Me, oh Yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> For bgn 🤓. Dude, I wrote some lyrics for you! I changed all the pronouns and such and wrote some of my own lines but also used original lines where they fit in with my version of the song I chose. And it was super fun. And then I wrote a little ficlet to go with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: All original lyrics, characters, and pop culture references belong to their respective creators. Story title adapted from and lyrics in story belong to the song _[I've Got a Woman](https://youtu.be/uxD6ExGpLMk)_ by Ray Charles.
> 
> A/N: In this particular HC, Rosa gets the help she needs sooner so she's making progress and stays in town (I like to think that she and Alex would become besties in the wake of Liz going off to college), which means that Michael and Alex have time to heal together from their recent ordeal and even start planning their escape from Roswell when...

Alex had always suspected that Michael Guerin was a boy genius but the most recent love letter he’d received from his girlfriend (aka his secret boyfriend) did a damn fine job of making it crystal clear. 

They had made the most of their time together that summer after finding out that his dad had pulled some strings (which was code for ‘blackmail’ where Jesse Manes was concerned) to get Alex enlisted in the Air Force without his consent. It was a dickish power move, too, because Alex couldn’t very well march into the recruitment office and tell them he never gave his consent because then he’d be publicly calling his dad a liar (which he absolutely WAS) and that would just bring down a world of hurt on his shoulders or — even worse — it would put Michael in jeopardy if his dad thought he needed some leverage to make Alex do his bidding (which he absolutely WOULD) so Alex’s fate for the next several years had been sealed.

When they weren’t breathing the air from each other’s lungs in an undisclosed location far-better-suited to secret rendezvous than the shed had been (really, if Alex had still had any blood left in his head that afternoon when they left the UFO Emporium, barely able to keep their hands off each other in the street, he would have asked Michael to take him anywhere else, but alas, all his blood had already rushed south and the shed had been the closest location he could think of), they made plans to keep up a correspondence after Alex went overseas.

Alex opened a PO Box in his name for practical reasons such as where to send mail addressed to him that, for paranoid surveillance reasons, only Rosa would check for him each week, but also so that Michael could write Alex love letters with his own PO Box as the return address so that when Snoopy McSnooperton from Snoopsville wanted to intercept any mail that Alex received on base, it would only be traceable back to Roswell and no further. 

They printed out address labels once they found out where Alex’s first tour would be based and like clockwork, once The Sierra Club got wind of Alex’s new PO Box, a handy set of return address stickers with little trees and flowers next to his name and address showed up in the mail a few weeks later (Michael trimmed them down so that only the PO Box number, city, and state were showing). Alex sent them money from a stash of bills he’d stolen from his dad’s study the last time he’d gone away for a few days and used his dad’s name and home address on the donation form after ticking off every single box that asked for more information on all of their Save the Planet campaigns. Alex smiled all the way to the Post Office on his way out of town to their hideaway. His dad and The Sierra Club were going to be lifelong friends now (it was a bit like being in the Mafia, one might say, except for do-gooders). 

When Michael asked what the Cheshire grin was for as Alex walked into their hideout, he got crowded up against the wall of the cave and kissed to within an inch of his life as his only response. The sounds Alex pulled out of his throat told him Michael was just fine with Alex’s nonverbal answer. The orgasms Alex pulled out of Michael’s body a little while later (and later and later still) told him Michael was just fine with anything Alex wanted ever, now, or in the future. 

Alex was no slouch in the brains department either. He had actually been allowed to choose his own vocational path after boot camp — what a novel concept — and had chosen code-breaking and cyber security. Thus, it was his idea to ask Rosa to be their beard in case his dad went so far as to dig up any dirt he could find on Alex’s new “girlfriend”. Alex shook his head at the thought as he unfolded Michael’s letter. You’d think his dad would be happy that Alex was toeing the line, but you’d be wrong. He couldn’t help smirking at the horrified look that would appear on his dad’s face when/if he found out that Rosa’s skin was just as tanned as Alex’s and her hair and eyes were the same dark color and she could swear a blue streak in Spanish that would make a sailor blush. Her juvie record would just be icing on the cake.

Alex forgot all about that, however, when he looked down at the single page smoothed out over his lap. Printed lyrics to a classic Soul song by Ray Charles looked back up at him (less romantic than using a pen on stationery, yes, but this way there was no handwriting that could be analyzed). That same Cheshire grin spread across his face as the song played in his head and he read through the lyrics that had been lovingly re-written so that Michael could sing this song about his love without anyone else being the wiser, in much the same way that Melissa Etheridge did.

After Forrest caught sight of his smile and teased him about his “girlfriend” until he blushed (he was Alex’s best and only real friend in the Air Force and therefore the only one who knew the letters actually came from Michael), Alex made sure to return the favor and asked if he’d heard from his own “girlfriend” recently. This was how they kept the macho hetero jerks on base off their backs. Forrest got this faraway, starry look in his eyes as he recounted a research trip his astrophotographer boyfriend Raoul had just taken to a Dark Sky observatory in the Pyrenees. Alex smiled at his friend and said that sounded like the perfect romantic getaway once they got discharged. Forrest asked if Alex would like to bring his beau and meet them there some day and suddenly Alex was the one with a faraway starry look in his eyes. Forrest laughed and took that for a yes. 

Alex couldn’t wait to get back to his bunk to write Michael and thank him for the song (which he was also going to make Michael sing for him in a private show as soon as he came home on leave) and tell him about the star-gazing trip they were going to be taking one day with their friends. Meanwhile, he had a new version of a song to memorize so he could sing it to himself whenever he needed a smile.

_Well, I got an airman  
Way over town  
That’s good to me oh, yeah_

_Say I got an airman  
Way over town  
That’s good to me oh, yeah_

_He give me commands  
When I’m in need  
Yeah, he’s a kind of friend indeed_

_I got an airman  
Way over town  
That’s good to me oh, yeah_

_He saves his lovin’ early in the morning  
Just for me oh, yeah  
He saves his lovin’ early in the morning  
Just for me oh, yeah  
He saves his lovin’ just for me  
He loves me so tenderly_

_Well, I got an airman  
Way over town  
That’s good to me oh, yeah_

_He’s there to love me both day and night  
Never gives up or forfeits, always treats me right  
Never looks away from me, and calling me by name  
He knows an airman’s place is right there where he just came_

_Well, I got an airman  
Way over town  
That’s good to me oh, yeah_

_Say I got an airman  
Way over town  
That’s good to me oh, yeah_

_Well, he’s my baby  
My cinnamon roll  
And he’s the one I stole_

_I got an airman  
Way over town  
That’s good to me oh, yeah_

_Don’t you know he’s alright  
Don’t you know he’s alright  
He’s alright, he’s alright  
Whoa yeah whoa yeah_

~*♥*~


End file.
